icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/Growing Pains - Chapter 2
Hey people! It's Monster again giving you the second chapter to this crazy love story. This one will make your emotions go in circles a little bit, lol. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment to tell me what you think! :D '-Sam-' So Carly and I are supposed to be going to this new fancy restaraunt. Surprisingly she wants to celebrate my birthday, even though I'm 23 years old. Pssh, what's so special about turning 23? Thank the Lord it's not a big birthday party. I'd have to pull out my buttersock and wack some people over the head. Oh well. I just hope I have a good time. "You ready Sam?!" Carly calls out. "Yeah, just let me put my lipstick on!" I shout out as she walks in my bedroom. "Ooh. Love the color. It makes your eyes pop." She examines my lip color. It's nothing drastic though. Just a rosy pink color to make me look more natural. "Thanks. Ugh.. this dress is so... tight." I start to tug at my dress. I've never been the person to wear dresses. It'd be either Carly or Melanie. The dress I have on is a navy blue dress, long sleeved. The top part comes up to my collarbone. The bottom of the dress comes up to my lower thighs. The back of my dress is an open so you could see my all of my back. Along with my black stilletoes and silver bracelet. "Your dress is awesome. What are talking about?" Carly protests. "I mean I like it, but it just makes me look too... curvy." "Oh stop bragging. How do you like mine?" Carly asks. She has on a black top which is sleeveless, and a flower printed mini skirt. Along with her black pumps and her silver necklace. "You look stunning. Hey you're not supposed to look better than me on my own birthday." I said. She chuckles. "Aww thanks Sam. Okay let's go. We don't want to be late for our reservation." Carly grabs her purse and car keys. "Wait you're driving?" "Of course, why?" "Oh uhm.. well it's just that-" I get cut off by her. "I drive perfectly fine!!" Carly snaps. "Sure you do. Let's go." I grab my purse and phone. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Freddie- ' Chelsea and I go to a fancy restaraunt in downtown Seattle. It's called De Angolo; a nice authentic Italian restaraunt. Since it's still kind of new, I thought I could take her out. "So like I was saying, this is supposed to be an awesome restaraunt to go to." I tell her as we walk to our seats. "This place looks amazing Freddie." Chelsea holds my hand. She looks beautiful in her white dress. I stare at her hand touching mine. I miss the feeling of dating. "My boss and his wife went on a sate over here. The food is delicious I heard." "Mmm... sounds great." She sees a waiter come near our table. I chuckle a little bit, then I take my order. "Hi, I'm Bryan and I'll be serving you tonight. Do you want me to start you two off with some drinks?" "Uh yes, I'll have your 1984 white wine." I seriously love white wine. Especially on dates at a fancy restaraunt. Sarah used to love white wine too. Oh Sarah... "I'll have the same." "Alright, I'll be back with your wine and then take your orders." He walks away with his notepad and pen. He puts it in his left shirt pocket. "Well he was sweet." Chelsea said looking back at me. "Yeah, they have awesome service here. Everyone's friendly." "Gosh Freddie... you are just so... kind. I've never in my life met a guy like you." She smiles and takes both of my hands in hers. "Oh, thank you. Same to you." I smile back, and she lets go of one of my hands when the waiter comes back with our drinks. "Here is your white wine, and I'll be back to take your order." He hands the wine bottle. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Sam-' Carly and I show up in this restaraunt downtown. She's always here with her boyfriend, so then she told me how great it was. God, just thinking about relationships make me miss having one myself. It's been a year since I've dated Kyle Lowe. Thank God I ended it with him though. He was a raging alcoholic, always lost his temper when he had that liquor in his system. Kyle was a nice man... even if he had his flaws like everyone else in the world. ''"''Wow this place looks great." I tell her while I look around the beautiful surroundings. "I know right? I told you it was nice. Josh always likes to take me here." Carly says as we head over to the reception area. "Hi table for two?" The lady asks. "Yes ma'am." I say. "Great, I'll show you to your table." "Thanks." Carly follows her over to our booth. "Here are your seats ladies." She walks away. "Thank you." Carly sits down in her seat, as well as I. "I can't believe you took me to this place. The food... oh God the food smells so good." I smell the aroma of pasta and bread sticks. Carly chuckles. "Calm down Sam." Okay guys. That was it for this week. I promise next Monday, I'll be writing Chapter 3. It's gonna get really good from Chapter 3 on up. Bye guys :D Category:Blog posts